monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: 2018
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we take one final look at 2018! Monster Hunter: World Earlier this year, Monster Hunter: World was released and it continues to grow as time goes on! It has even become Capcom's best selling game and has received many gaming awards as well, showing that it has made a massive impact recently. With Monster Hunter: World's release, the Monster Hunter series has become more well known around the globe, and it seems it'll only continue to grow! Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate After a year-long wait, Monster Hunter XX, now known as Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate, was finally localized to the west! Despite some of its flaws, the game is still enjoyable, and the new content added to it really makes it stand out compared to other titles in the series. It's definitely a game worth getting on the Nintendo Switch! Monster Hunter Stories on iOS Monster Hunter Stories was originally exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS, but it was later ported onto the iOS. It wasn't until this year that Monster Hunter Stories on iOS was localized, so now hunters from all over the world can ride on! Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Two years after the Switch Axe F was added, Monster Hunter Frontier has finally created a new weapon class known as the Magnet Spike. Like the Switch Axe and Charge Blade, this weapon has two modes: a Slashing mode and Impact mode, but its main feature is its use of magnetism. Alongside the Magnet Spike, Bogabadorumu, an original Zenith monster, was added to Monster Hunter Frontier as well to help hunters practice their skills with the new weapon. 2019 Monster Hunter x Witcher First came Monster Hunter x Final Fantasy, then came Monster Hunter x Assassin's Creed, and now comes Monster Hunter x Witcher! Can't lie, I'm curious how this collaboration will play out in-game, but we need to be sure to keep Geralt away from the Handler and the Guild Receptionists when it comes out. Monster Hunter World: Iceborne After Monster Hunter: World's last update in Spring, a new expansion, comparable in size to a "G" or "Ultimate" game, will be released in Autumn 2019. This expansion will have a new quest rank, locales, moves, equipment and, of course, new monsters! There will also be some returning monsters that will be appearing in the Iceborne expansion! Monster Hunter's 15th Anniversary It really has been a long time, hasn't it? Monster Hunter has certainly changed in the last few years, especially in 2018! This special anniversary will be taking place in March, and there will be some reveals and announcements during it. I wonder what will come next. Monster Hunter Frontier's Next Update Nothing is known about Monster Hunter Frontier's next update, but I'm certain it'll be as grand as ever! Monster Hunter: Legends of the Guild This has gone under the radar now since it was announced, but next year (Unknown when) we'll finally see this special appear! Monster Hunter: Legends of the Guild will detail the story of a brave young man determined to prove himself as a monster hunter worthy of recognition. His chance will come all too soon when he discovers that his remote village lies in the path of an Elder Dragon. This special will detail some lore for the series and is definitely something to look forward to! Videos File: Monster Hunter World Announcement Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - Wildspire Waste Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - TGS 2017 Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - Rotten Vale Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - Third Fleet Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - Elder Dragons Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - Launch Trailer File: Monster Hunter World - Deviljho File: Monster Hunter World - Kulve Taroth Update File: Monster Hunter World – Lunastra Free Update File: Monster Hunter World x Final Fantasy XIV Collaboration File: Monster Hunter World - Behemoth Update Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate - Announcement Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate - Launch Trailer File: "Monster Hunter Stories" Smartphone App - Promotional Movie File: 【MHF-ZZ】オリジナル新武器種『マグネットスパイク』 プロモーションムービー File: 『MHF-ZZ(ダブルゼット)』大型アップデート プロモーションムービー File: Monster Hunter World – The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt collaboration trailer File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne reveal Last Week If you missed last week's Monster Appreciation Week, Behemoth, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1. Did you enjoy 2018 overall? Why or why not? *2. What is your New Year's Resolution? *3. What are your hopes for 2019? *4. Which generation of Monster Hunter did you start with? *5. What brought you into the world of Monster Hunter? Did you have a hard time with the game as a beginner? *6. How do you feel about the 5th Generation so far? *7. Have you been enjoying any of these games if not all of them recently? Why or why not? *8. With Monster Hunter Stories on iOS localized, do you think that Monster Hunter Stories will continue to live on? *9. How have you been feeling about Monster Hunter: World's collaborations? Do you like them, do you hate them, or you just don't know how to feel about them? *10. What was your reaction when Monster Hunter World: Iceborne was first announced? *11. What kind of monsters and areas do you hope are added into Monster Hunter World: Iceborne? Which monsters and areas do you want to see return in the 5th Generation? *12. What do you think Iceborne's story will be? Think Zorah Magdaros's death is somehow involved? *13. Which monsters do you hope gets a Zenith Species? Why? *14. Are you hoping that the Main Team brings back Hypnocatrice? *15. Which monsters do you hope gets a Zenith Species? Why? *16. Which Main Series Monster do you hope appears in Frontier next? How would you change it up? *17. Are you looking forward to Monster Hunter: Legends of the Guild? Do you think it will be detailing a particular character's backstory? Which monsters do you think will appear in it? Which Elder Dragon do you think is approaching the hunter's village? *18. Do you think Alatreon will end the world at midnight on New Years? *19. What was one of your favorite moments as a Monster Hunter in 2018? *20. What was one of your least favorite moments as a Monster Hunter in 2018? *21. How long has the Monster Hunter series been a part of your life? Has your love for the series continued on, or has it died down for you? You can skip any of these questions if you can't think up anything, or just leave a simple comment if you don't feel like answering any of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs